


even my phone misses your call

by kingthelarreh



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthelarreh/pseuds/kingthelarreh
Summary: woke up the girl that looked just like youi almost said your name





	even my phone misses your call

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de escuchar el álbum de Harry Styles tuve un pequeño momento de inspiración con From The Dining Table (que es definitivamente mi favorita del álbum) y esto resultó de ello.
> 
> El fic estaría ambientado en la "actualidad", sólo que Mitch y Scott sí fueron pareja durante los años de Pentatonix y recientemente terminaron.
> 
> Espero que les guste y ojalá no se les olvide de comentar/dar kudos si ese es el caso!

Desde esa posición, el hombre que está acostado de lado en su cama se parece un poco a Mitch. Un poco por la mata de pelo fino y negro, un poco por los hombros huesudos. Pero su piel es un poco más pálida, y sus mejillas no están tan marcadas. Y todo a su alrededor es un recordatorio de que él no es Mitch. Desde el jabón típico de hotel que perdura en sus manos hasta el leve aroma a perfume barato que emanan las ropas desde el suelo.

A Scott la cabeza le palpita dentro del cráneo, pero levantarse a buscar una pastilla implica romper la ilusión, moverse del ángulo donde el tipo de ojos marrones y hoyuelos se parece a la persona que debería estar junto a él, y el vago sentimiento de calma que eso le da es increíblemente patético y estúpido. Y es, sin embargo, lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar.

El último mensaje de texto enviado al número de Mitch data de hace seis días. Scott había dejado de intentar llamarlo hace dos semanas, y se había limitado escribirle las mismas cosas que había susurrado al buzón de voz. Se decidió a cortar las comunicaciones en cuanto aceptó, muy a su pesar, que Mitch no le contestaría, y desde entonces sólo había tenido una recaída.

Un último texto con las palabras que tanto desea escuchar de Mitch.

_Lo siento._

Llegados hasta este punto, es obvio que no le llegaría una respuesta. Pero, terco como siempre, checaba su teléfono a diario, su corazón golpeando cada vez que escuchaba el pitido de las notificaciones. Pero no era él. Nunca.

Son las once de la mañana. Ha dormido en esta habitación por más de un mes, pero sigue pareciéndole extraña e inhabitable, más ahora que huele a sexo. Scott quiere levantarse para abrir una ventana, pero se queda sentado por la misma razón por la que todavía no ha ido a por un vaso de agua, por la que no se atreve a despertar a la persona en su cama que le da la espalda.

Es por el frío, se dice a sí mismo. Demasiado frío como para empezar a ventilar ahora. Él se va a despertar. La persona de la cual casi no se acuerda del nombre. Muy dentro de sí, Scott conoce la razón, pero sigue sin admitirla.

Pasan quince minutos antes de que Scott se de cuenta de lo enfermo que le pone en esta situación, de que va a tener que hacerlo en algún minuto, todo: abrir la ventana, hacerse una taza de café, darse una ducha, echar a la persona que no tiene idea que sólo sirvió una noche como un reemplazo - y no uno muy bueno.

Scott se pone de pie. Aparece en su línea de visión la nariz respingada del tipo, la barba demasiado picuda, las mejillas rellenas, y la ilusión está rota.

Abrir la ventana de sopetón le parece grosero. Se acerca descalzo hacia la cama, y coloca su palma sobre un hombro cálido y huesudo que le recuerda a días felices, muy felices.

Sus labios se juntan para articular la palabra que ha viniendo diciendo desde hace década y media. No es hasta cuando el primer “Mi-” retumba en las paredes de la habitación blanca e impersonal que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

El hombre se revuelve. Es inútil; Scott sólo tiene un nombre en su cabeza y ya ha olvidado el de él. Da un paso atrás cuando su acompañante lo mira con ojos soñolientos y esboza una sonrisa, probablemente al recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

El rostro del hombre ahora iluminado por la luz de la mañana y la sobriedad no se parece en nada al de Mitch. Scott, casi ansioso, desea volver desesperadamente a la noche anterior, donde la noche lo había hecho ver al tipo casi similar a su- no, ya no _suyo._ Volver treinta segundos atrás, cuando todavía podía fingir que el pelo negro y los brazos delgados eran los que había tocado toda su vida, y no sólo para una noche de sexo que no alcanzaba a ser suficiente, sino para una vida juntos que lo era todo.

Súbitamente, la mentira que había inventado ayer lo hace sentir increíblemente enfermo y enojado, y cómo es posible que intentara reemplazarlo a _él_ con un machito cualquiera, cuando toda su vida se había venido abajo en cuanto recibió el primer _deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo_ y ha estado yendo hacia abajo desde entonces, abajo abajo abajo

y las maletas se llenan casi solas como por arte de magia y la casa es demasiado dolorosamente acogedora como para quedarse ahí y

las llamadas son sólo para él y sus amigos intentan sacarlo afuera cuando todo lo que quiere hacer es envolverse sobre sí mismo y

el hombre mirándolo no es Mitch y nunca lo será y la ilusión y la mentira siempre duran tan tan poco y

Scott frunce el ceño hacia su acompañante. Él, gracias a Dios, se da cuenta de su cambio de actitud y la sonrisa se deshace en su cara, ahora perpleja.

— Vete —dice Scott, logrando que su voz no suene enojada. No suena a nada, en realidad.

Para hacer algo, empieza a recoger la ropa en el suelo, que no es más que otro recordatorio de lo estúpida que fue su idea y que como siempre todas las ideas que se le ocurren son estúpidas, y que él es la razón de que la persona que está ahora en su baño no es Mitch y que esté viviendo entre cuatro paredes blancas e impersonales que le hacen querer gritar.

No mira al hombre a los ojos cuando le tiende la ropa, pero sí ve la mueca de rechazo y extrañeza en su boca. E hizo sentir incómoda a la persona que él mismo invitó y una vez más se siente estúpido e inmaduro, aunque la expresión del hombre no signifique nada en realidad y esa es probablemente la última vez que se verán.

Para cuando la puerta se cierra tras una espalda demasiado ancha como para pertenecer a Mitch, el enfado ha desaparecido por completo y lo único que le queda es la tristeza. Scott se envuelve en ella como si fuera un manto, asimilando el sentimiento de desesperanza y el vacío en su estómago y el peso en su corazón como algo a lo que ya se está acostumbrando.

Es reconfortante, de cierto modo. Saber que luego de las frustraciones y las peleas y la ira siempre tiene un suelo firme donde caer, un lugar donde la pena lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, donde las lágrimas son más que sus amigas: son parte de él, cosa que Mitch nunca fue.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda tendido en la cama, sin abrir la ventana, sin darse una ducha, sin comer.

Su celular no suena en toda la tarde.


End file.
